Letters To Him
by OkIgnorant
Summary: When she gave him hope, he will do anything to protect her. He never knew he could develop feelings for someone through letters, but she was able to help him see the light. The light that he thought was long diminished.
1. Chapter 1: The First Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any crossover references used in the story: all rights belong to their original creators. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

Chapters will be short. This will include first and third person P.O.V. Hope you enjoy.

Word Count: 256

* * *

The First Letter

Dear Harry,

You may not know me, but I like to believe that I know you. I want to tell you that I don't believe the lies that are told about you. I don't believe that you are an attention-seeking prat. The youngest Weasley boy had no right to do what he did. He should have stuck by your side, as your best mate and all. The same for Granger. Instead of leaving you to your lonesome, she should have known that you are not the type to dive headfirst into danger. Unlike Weasley, You actually think before you act, making me think you should have been a Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

That is another thing I do not understand. Why do you allow yourself to be pushed around? You are the heir, if not the head, of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. You should not be dressed like some pauper or peasant, your family is one of the oldest and richest in the wizarding world. Why do you continue to dress like you have no money?

I know you may think I am being pushy and that I do not know what I am talking about, but I do. I know that the Potters are a secretive bunch, but that is one of the most basic knowledge out there. The Weasel should have been able to tell you that, and I find it strange that he did not.

I will continue to write you. I hope you will respond.

Kindest Regards,

D.C.G

* * *

Tell me what you think down below, favorite/follow if you like, and come back for more!

edit: 8/30/2017


	2. Chapter 2: His Response

Disclaimer: first chapter

word count: 557

* * *

Dear D.C.G,

I do not know who you are, but I want to thank you. You are one of the only ones who has believed me. You could be anyone who would use this against me, but I am going to trust you.

My life has been filled with challenges, I am surprised that I am still alive. I only found out I was a wizard when Hagrid knocked down the door at my relatives. I did find it strange that he only ever told me that Slytherins were evil and Gryffindors were good, but I was an impressionable boy who was rescued from his abusive relatives. Even though I had to return every summer, Hogwarts was my escape. I didn't think about all the propaganda that was pushed onto me. I didn't care. All I cared about was escaping.

My first friend was Ronald Weasley and the first thing he asked was, 'can I see your scar?' I didn't think much about it, after all, why would I? I'm not making any excuses for him, but I know he didn't tell me about me being the heir/lord because he gets easily jealous. He does not like it when others do better than him even though he does not put in any work. My first year at Hogwarts, I experienced hate and greed. Hate by a professor and greed by everyone around me. We may have been eleven, but everyone wanted something from me. They either wanted me to help boost their fame or just so they could say they were friends with Harry Potter. I guess Ron was able to hide it better. As you may have heard, I was in the hospital wing during exams, what you do not know is why. Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and had tried to acquire the Philosophers Stone. I won't go into detail, but he did not survive.

My second year was one of the worst. I was an outcast for something I did not even do. How was I to know that speaking to snakes was an act of evil? I found the Chamber of Secrets and rescued the one who really opened it. Seems she was possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul. Is it bad that I wasn't even thinking of rescuing anyone? The only reason I went down there was because he wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to tell everyone to just back off and figure it out themselves, stop relying on a boy that hasn't even reached his teens.

My third year was one of the calmest even though I had a mass murderer following me. Did you know he was actually innocent?

This year is the absolute worst. I have to compete in a tournament that should have been banned years ago, and everyone but you thinks I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Why would I want fame and fortune when I already have both? Attention was never something I wanted, it was never something I needed. I grew up with no attention or desire and I feel I don't want it now.

In hopes, you do not use this against me,

Harry Potter

P.S~ Is there any way you could help me going to Gringotts? I want to see want my heirship entitles.

* * *

 _ **I would like to thank you all for such a wonderful response to the first chapter. I couldn't have asked for more. Please, don't be afraid to give criticism as I feel I need all the help. I'm not a great writer, but I always wanted to write.**_

 _ **To those who said they liked it, Thank You So Much. I was kind of scared to post this as I was terrified of the response it would get, but you guys dismissed those from my thoughts.**_

 _ **TyberAurora the chapters will get longer as the story progresses**_

 _ **wolf970 I am starting it off in 4th year, but I agree with you. I could never understand how Umbitch had the power to do what she did without repercussions. I will try to make this as believable as possible, I just watched the Harry Potter movies last night and just re-watching them made me think**_

 _ **Tuff4n this is the 4th book onwards. I'll try to make his reaction believable, but it'll probably be mellow as they continue writing each other**_

 _ **InfinityMask you are correct in your guess and NiorRen, most about 95% of the chapters will be letters**_

 _ **hatethatiloveit and GalahadBoreng thank you for the review. I hope you continue liking it**_

 _ **edit: 8/30/2017**_


	3. Chapter 3: All Night

Disclaimer; SEE FIRST CHAPTER, MATES

A/N; I am not able to update weekly as I have school and my classes are piling up. I just started college and don't really have time to update every week. I am trying my best to update and I don't have a beta yet so I'm editing this by myself. Thank you to all that has been patient and not demanding much from me, I really am trying my best.

Word count: 289

* * *

Dear Harry,

I could ask my father if he has an idea of how you could leave the school for a couple hours. As the last of your line, you should be able to without anyone asking questions.

I could only imagine how you were feeling throughout the years. But, this only improves your character. No one else could have gone through what you did without feeling like they should quit. All I know is that you deserve any kind of happiness. You should not have to care about the world that will abandon you one day, only to worship you the next. The emotions of the wizarding people are fickle, so do not pay attention to it. It is how the students of Hogwarts treat those in Slytherin. If you are in Slytherin, then you are automatically labeled as evil or aspiring to become a Death Eater. A Hufflepuff is weak, they think that because they are hard workers that they won't fight back. Gryffindors are brave heroes who can do no wrong and a Ravenclaw can never take their head out of the books.

To be completely honest, I am surprised you lasted so long with friends like Weasley and Granger. All they seem to do is drag you down and berate you. I do not understand how you could keep being around them. Are you not tired of being put down? At home and now at the only place, you could be free?

My apologies if you like that, but seeing you with such a downcast expression hurts me. No one should be held down until they don't feel like fighting anymore and that is what I see in you.

Best wishes,

D.C.G

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
